Come So Far (Got So Far To Go)
Come So Far (Got So Far To Go) is a Broadway song from the musical "Hairspray". It was sung by the New Directions the day after the musical performance in the end of the episode (It's) Hairspray. Lyrics Breezy ''' Hey old friend, let's look back On the crazy clothes we wore Ain't it fun to look back And to see it's all been done before '''Jaxon All those nights together Are a special memory Bella And I can't wait for tomorrow Just as long as you're dancing next to me New Directions Cause it's so clear Every year We get stronger Lucas What's gone is gone Jaxon The past is the past Bella Turn the radio up Breezy: And then hit the gas Cause... New Directions I know we've Come So Far But we've Got So Far To Go I know the road seems long But it won't be long till it's time to go So, most days we'll take it fast And some nights lets we'll it slow I know we've Come So Far But baby, baby We've Got So Far To Go Jaxon Hey old friend, together Side by side and year by year Bella The road was filled with twists and turns Oh but that's the road that got us here Breezy Let's move past the bad times But before those memories fade Lucas Let's forgive but not forget And learn from all the mistakes we made New Directions Cause it's so clear Every year We get stronger So don't give up And don't say when And just get back on the road again Cause . . . I know we've Come So Far But we've Got So Far To Go I know the road seems long But it won't be long till it's time to go So, most days we'll take it fast And some nights we'll take it slow I know we've Come So Far but baby, baby We've Got So Far To Go Hey old friend come along for the ride There's plenty of room so jump inside The highway's rocky every now and then But it so much better than where I've been Just keep movin, at your own speed Your heart is all the compass you'll ever need Let's keep cruisin the road we're on Cause the rear view mirror only shows what's gone, gone, gone Got so far to go Oh its so clear Lucas: Every year We get stronger New Directions So shine that light Take my hand And let's dance into the promised land Cause . . . I know we've Come So Far But we've Got So Far To Go I know the road seems long But it won't be long till it's time to go So, most days we'll take it fast And some nights we'll take it slow I know we've Come So Far but baby, baby We've Got So Far To Go Category:Season One Songs Category:Songs Sung by New Directions Category:Songs Sung in the Auditorium Category:Songs Sung by Lucas Aguirre Category:Songs Sung by Breezy Hollister Category:Songs Sung by Bella James Category:Songs Sung by Jaxon Pierce